Cissnei
Cissnei, also known as Shizune (not her real name), was a member of the Turks who makes several appearances in both Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- and Crisis Core. Prior to her debut, she was referred to as Shuriken (Female) in Before Crisis. The player can name her in Before Crisis whatever they want, and this might be her true name. She is warm-hearted and has a mothering side which can border on bossy, which often manifests in how she looks after her colleagues. Originally living in an orphanage, she was chosen for the Turks after her latent potential was recognized, and as a member of the Turks, she has received a strict training and education since she was young. In the history of the Turks she is the youngest person to join, a record that currently remains unbroken. Cissnei uses a large crimson shuriken called Rekka as her weapon of choice. Story ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Along with Katana (Male), Cissnei first appears in Episode 18, though at that time had been a Turk for several years. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- ]] Still a member of the Turks, Cissnei continues to stay loyal to them. She makes her first appearance in Midgar during an attack on the Mako-rich city is launched by Genesis Clones, along with Reno, Rude, and Tseng. She later appears in Costa del Sol on vacation with Zack. Later on, she soon finds Zack after he and Cloud escape Shin-Ra Mansion, and attempts to arrest them, but Zack subtly threatens Cissnei that he will not stop himself the next time she provokes him. As a result, Zack flees from the beach. As Zack picks up Cloud, Cissnei shows up again, however this time, presenting Zack with keys to a motorcycle. Grateful for this, Zack leaves immediately with Cloud. She appears again in Gongaga and, once again, lets Zack go, after calling Tseng telling him that she has lost contact of the targets, Zack and Cloud. Also at the games end she is on the mission to get Zack before the army does, and states that she has to find him and tell him her real name. It is shown that she had deep feelings for Zack, and their relationship tended to be subtly flirtatious aside from professional. It is unknown what became of her, since she is never seen or mentioned in ''Final Fantasy VII or any of its sequels. It's presumed that because she frequently mentioned wanting to 'fly' she quit ShinRa after, and left to lead a a life elsewhere, possibly in Gongaga, or somewhere else. Or, she was either added in last minute in Before Crisis, and the designers liked her so much, they added her into Crisis Core, as a last minute character. It has been debated what Cissnei's real name was, however the name the player inputs in Before Crisis is used as if it was her real name. Personality Cissnei is usually perceived as quiet, and motivated by her job. She has a extremely sentimental quality in her speech and mind set, and is the typical 'quiet girl' archetype. While she is rather cold hearted, she does show remorse (in Before Crisis, she apologizes for killing a Soldier), and could possibly have some selfish motive. She might have been abused in her early childhood, or mistreated by Shin-Ra, which could fuel her desire to complete her goals, even against her better judgement. Although she did in fact lie to Zack, it might have been to her own personal gain. Her personal quote "Wings are for people who want to be free" could possibly mean that she is a 'caged bird', in the sense that Shin-Ra is holding her until a certain point in time. So, it only makes sense that she would betray Zack, and lie. Because she wanted to earn her 'wings' and be free from Shin-Ra's grasp. Cissnei is generally reserved and keeps her poise, keeping it on a strict mission only basis. Even when casually talking to Zack, she still doesn't forget her objectives. Gallery Image:Cissnei at Costa del Sol.jpg|Cissnei at Costa del Sol Category: Crisis Core characters